When Siri said I love you
by Stargazer197
Summary: When Obi-Wan came back from the start of the Clone Wars on Geinosis, he thought he was all alone in his suffering...until a certain blonde Jedi Knight comes along...


When Siri said 'kiss me'  
The first time Siri said to kiss her, I had just come back from Geinosis. I limped down the ramp slowly, and she stood at the bottom, legs locked, arms folded across her chest, brow furrowed in annoyance, blue eyes flashing. When she saw me standing there, her shoulders jerked back, and she stalked over. Anakin snickered beside me as he flexed his new bionic hand. "She's coming for you, Master." I shuddered, as she approached.  
"Hey Siri-"  
"Don't you 'hey Siri' me, you gundark." She smiled at Anakin innocently, then scowled at me, grabbed the front of my tunic, and started dragging me toward the Healers Quarters. Anakin laughed behind me.  
"See you later master!"  
I struggled to keep up with Siri's brisk pace and stumbled. She didn't even stop. "You sick twisted shavit slathered kriffin' Sithin'...illegitimate son of a Force blind wombat!" She tugged on my tunic for every word she said.  
"Siri..."  
"You go off on some Force-forsaken mission, and come back nearly dead!"  
"Sirrrrrrrrrrrrrrrri..."  
"Do you know how long I had to wait for news on you to make sure you weren't LYING ON A DROID SHIP DEAD SOMEPLACE!" She bellowed at my face, still dragging me at the speed of hyperspace.  
"SIRI, YOU'RE HURTING MY LEG!" I yelled, the pain in my upper thigh almost crippling. She gasped.  
"Obi I'm so sorry!" She apologized, and let go of my tunic.  
"No, don't let me go, DON'T-" I yelped as I fell onto the floor. Siri's hand clamped onto her mouth, and she whirled around, shoulders shaking. I let my head rest on the floor, and sighed. "Ow."  
"O-Obi...I'm sorry..." Siri still didn't look at me, and her shoulders were nearing convulsions. I looked at her, still on the ground.  
"It's fine... What's wrong with you?"  
She turned around, her hand still clamped over her mouth. Tears pooled in her eyes, and her shoulders shook.  
"Siri, don't worry, I'm fine. You didn't hurt me much" i console her, pushing myself up against the wall. Siri just shook her head...and burst out laughing. I stared at her as she roared with laughter, finally sitting down next to me and sighing.  
"Only you, Obi..." She whispered, catching her breath.  
"And what pray tell is so funny?" I asked, raising my eyebrow. She  
smothered a giggle.  
"You are, Obi." she said gently. she helped me up, then took me to my room. Once the door shut behind us, she reached up, and pulled at the bandage that was around my head. She tugged it off, and winced as she saw the large cut. She pushed me onto the bed. "What the Force happened out there, Kenobi?" She asked gruffly, turning around to dig into her backpack. I saw her arm come over her face and rub at her eyes, then go back into the bag. I miss her calling me 'Obi-Wan'; I don't mind her calling me 'Kenobi,' but I really do like when she calls me 'Obi'. "What, are you a deaf-mute now, huh?" She whirled around, annoyance evident on her pretty features.  
"It was...horrible." I glanced down blankly at my hand as she wrapped it in bandages. "So many... So many died. Karel is gone. Garen..." I hang my head as I hear Garens death scream in my head. 'I was to late to save him...'  
"You can't save everyone, Obi." She said softly, as if she could read my thoughts.  
"I know that." I sighed and leaned my head back. The bed moved as she sat down on it, and I closed my eyes as I felt her soft hands caressing my shoulders.  
"I missed you. A lot." She whispered, almost so quietly I can't hear her.  
"I missed you too." I caught her arm as she moved and pulled her near me. She struggled a little.  
"Obi, we can't..."  
"No ones here. We're all by ourselves. Please, Siri. Just this once, let me hold you." She sagged into my arms and nuzzled her face into my neck. I buried my face into her golden shimmer silk hair and took a deep breath. "Siri...I'm glad you weren't there. I cant lose you, too." She kissed my neck, and a shiver went down my spine. I tilted her head up, and she smiled. "I love you, Siri Tachi."  
"Then come kiss me, sweet." She planted a kiss in my palm. I smiled, and bent my head, gently touching my lips to hers. When i pulled away, she smirked. "You know, for a guy who doesn't mess around, you sure know how to kiss a girl." I rolled my eyes, and went to let her go, but she whimpered and clutched me closer. "Don't let me go, Obi. Please." I wrapped my arms around her once more and she snuggles into my arms. Soon my eyelids grow heavy, but I maneuver the woman in my arms and myself under the large comforter on my bed. She gave a quiet moan as I gently pulled the blanket over her. "What're ya doin'..." She mumbled.  
"Putting a blanket on us." I whispered softly.  
"Hsiahdowjhxdksj..." She muttered, snuggling closer to me. I tried to ignore the fact that that there was a beautiful woman lying next to me, who loved me, and tried to sleep. But my thoughts kept drifting to Siri. She dozed peacefully in my arms, her chest rising and falling with every breath. Her tank top was the color of a Naboo sea, and her hair was splayed all over the pillow. There was a little tattoo on her upper arm, near her shoulder. It was a full circle with little notches in it. The middle was empty. The tips of her shimmer silk hair still had tinges of red in it, from when she had to go undercover as Zora. Her pink lips were slightly open, breathing mint-tinged breath into the air. Her eyelids fluttered, giving the impression she was having a dream. I wondered what she was dreaming about...perhaps it was me? I blushed just to think of it. Her rosy cheeks, were slightly pink. I wondered what she was thinking. She moaned softly and nuzzled her face into my neck. I closed my eyes, a pleasant warmth spreading through my body at the touch of her skin to hers. I closed my eyes, sleep finally overcoming me.


End file.
